


Not a Cinderella story

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Premarital Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кріс думає, що це не історія про Попелюшку, коли рушник падає до її ніг. Він вдивляється  в її очі цілих довгих дві секунди, але потім природа бере в гору і його погляд падає вниз, ковзає по підборіддю, виступаючим ключицям, пестить невеликі, пружні груди та блідо-рожеві соски.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Cinderella story

Кріс вже вкотре вислуховує від своєї сестри, якій щойно виконалося чотирнадцять років, що Вік чудова, надзвичайна, а ще крута без сумнівів. Вона володіє луком, арбалетом, влучно стріляє з пістолета, а ще може неабияк кидати ножи. Кейт дригає ногами в повітрі, їсть морозиво, і перераховує всі гідні боки таємничої Вік, якій двадцять один рік. Вона з родового клану французьких мисливців Ле Оранж. Здається це перекладається, як апельсин.  Кріс киває і думає, що диплом сам себе не напише. Цю ж пісню про чудову Вік заводить і Джерард за вечерею на честь приїзду додому Крістофера. Кріс  розуміє, що після вечері його чекає серйозна розмова в батьковому кабінеті, намагається не пропустити жодної деталі про Вікторію. Згадує, що з грецької це жіноче ім’я перекладається, як перемога. Джерард без завчасних передмов  говорить в лоба, так, що Кріс спочатку губиться: - Ти зобов’язаний одружитися з нею, Крістофере.

«Крістофером» Джерард називає сина, лише в особливих випадках, коли він має виконати його наказ, тобто завжди.

Мисливець знає з батьком сперечатися марно, все одно, що бити об стіну горохом. Крістофер зітхає, барабанить по підлокітникам крісла якусь дурнувату мелодію. Примружує очі і видихає: - Гаразд, Джерарде.

На ім’я батька Кріс називає мало коли, лишень коли сильно роздратований, тобто майже ніколи.

*****

Сонечко припікає нещадно через що рядки на сторінках підручника з макроекономіки просто муляють очі. Крістофер напівлежачі на гойдалці під ганком відводить очі від книжки і спостерігає, як Кейт лається на чорного сріблястого цуценя корси, який порвав її капці, вкотре. А потім бачить, як в воротах з’являється темно-зелений позашляховик. Кейт трусить головою і ганяється за цуценям на ім’я Крабат, той відгавкується і навертає кола по периметру  просторого двору.

З авта вилазить великий здоровань з сивою густою чуприною  і бородою заплетену в косу. З іншого боку легенько зістрибує руда дівчина, обличчя якої личило би брюнетці. Перша думка Кріса про апельсини, коли він бачить Вікторію, а те що це вона сумнівів не викликає. Кейт несеться до дівчини, як вжалена, Крабат за нею. Цуцик лізе облизати обличчя Вік, та різко і жорстко промовляє команду «сидіти», цуцик не слухається його обрубок хвосту мотляється від надлишку емоції. Кейт болісно зводить брови догори і розводить руками. Вікторія забирає поводок у його сестри і пристібає до нашийника цуценяти, той крутиться  з цікавістю.

\- Ти його зовсім не виховуєш, треба показати, що ти головна, - кидає дівчина через плече.

\- Поруч, - каже вона і притягує за поводок Крабата до своєї ноги.

Цуцик впирається в землю своїми могутніми лапами та трусить лобастою довбешкою. Вікторія непорушно чекає, знову віддає наказ і тягне його за собою.

Він дивується тій внутрішній силі, що є в дівчині. Кріс краєм ока помічає, як Джерард потискає руку здорованю.

Вони ідуть крок в крок. Цуценя і рудоволоса дівчина. Коли Крабат намагається вирватися вперед, вона осмикує його за поводок та суворо промовляє: - Поганий хлопчисько.

На п’ятому крузі навколо двору  цуценя корси нарешті піддається. Він слухняно сідає біля ніг Вікторії, коли вона промовляє команду «поруч» і з відданістю зазирає до її очей.

\- Браво! Молодець, Крабате, - в голосі Вік чується теплота, але погляд в неї морозний, вона проводить рукою по оксамитовому хутру пса. Кейт захоплено плескає в долоні. Дівчина проріджує пальцями сріблясте хутро, пес висалаплює язика в нього майже закочуються очі від задоволення.

А Крістоферу хочеться раптово бути Крабатом, сидіти біля ніг дівчини, відчувати її дотики.

Вікторія ніби прочитав його думки піднімає на нього погляд. Хлопець зітхає, ледь не падає з гойдалки, підручник летить додолу. Дівчина пирхає розважена нескладними рухами Кріса, той піднімається, підбирає книгу та заходить до дому. Першого разу, коли вони бачать один одного, вони так і не знайомляться.

 ****

Рухи Вікторії виважені, вона рівним голосом віддає накази людям свого батька та Арджентів, вказує своїми тонкими пальцями розстановку сил. Хмурить брови, задумливо пестить потріпану мапу місцевості міста Мілуокі. А потім піднімає очі на Крістофера. В неї такий лютневий погляд, як і сам місяць власне. Хоча в світлих очах Вікторії відблискує трохи зелені, але вона не додає їм теплоти. Дівчина простягає руку і посміхається хижо, примружуючи очі, так, що  Кріс вже не заздрить зграї вовків-вбивць, на яких вони тут полюють.

\- Вікторія, можеш звати мене Вік, - вона стискає руку міцно та твердо.

\- Кріс, - одразу ж скорочує своє ім’я юнак, стискаючі захват міцніше і накриваючи долонею з гори, тонку руку Вік.

Дівчина на це вигинає брову та тисне на якусь точку на руці Кріса, що йому в лікоть б’є, ніби електричний струм  і він випускає її руку.

\- Приємно познайомитися, Крістофере, - глузливо відповідає вона.

Другий раз, коли вони бачать один одного знайомство виходить зовсім звичним, хіба, що манера Вік говорити, відрізняється від манери інших мисливців, що їх знає Кріс.

На полювання Вікторія йде разом з мисливцями . Її батько Марк посміхається на це.

Зграя вовків всі як один з лазуревим поглядом окрім альфи, в якого очі заливає алим. Кріс притискається своєю спиною до спини Мартіна, краєм ока помічає, як влучно Вікторія кидає ножі. Сам юнак надає перевагу вогнепальній зброї, або арбалету.  Альфа перекидає одного з мисливців, наче ляльку, ламає хребта, роздається гидкий хруст. В повітрі важко сталевим присмаком, що осідає на язиці висить запах крові та пороху, який не перебиває навіть запах глиці. Спалахи від пострілів вифарбовують сіре, ніби мертве повітря в жовте. На білому, ніби місяць, обличчі дівчини кров і вона схожа на войовничу Валькірію, коли всаджує мисливський ніж по саму рукоять в горлянку вовкулаки, який все одно намагається цапнути за бік. Кров брижить фонтаном. В світлі повені артеріальна кров нагадує густий гранатовий сироп. Вікторія піднімає свої очі на Крістофера, і він  на секунду ціпеніє від хижості виразу, що проступає на її обличчі. Кріс перезаряджає свої глоки звичним точно вивіреним рухом і випускає майже всю обійму в альфу,  який намагається дістати кігтями одного з його людей. Великий вовкулака уповільнює рух та валиться на землю.  Хлопець дивиться на те, як Вік витягує свій ніж з горла одного з вовків, на те як видивляється щось, як каже, що з ними робити. Адреналін від битви  відринає і у нього підкошуються ноги, тремтіння пробиває тіло. Кріс думає, що жінки набагато сильніше за чоловіків, в нього в голові гуляє вітер і все на що він наразі здатен це згадати, як керувати авто і можливо доїхати до готелю не зіштовхнувшись з якимось зустрічним стовпом  на шляху.

\- Агов, тримаєшся? – дівчина з цікавістю стріляє в нього очима.

\- Ледь-ледь, - сил на те, щоб навіть кивнути не вистачає і Кріс промовляє все на межі слуху.

Але Вікторія чує, різко киває та підходить, легко торкається його плеча.

\- Молодець, Крісе.

Кріс згадує, як таким же самим голосом вона дресувала Крабата. Розважливі спогади кривлять його вуста в посмішку.

Мисливці збираються.  Кріс тре щоку з щетиною і кривиться – кінчики пальців досі дрижать від перенапруги. Хлопець з під напівприкритих очей слідкує за тонкою темною фігурою Вікторії. Дівчина навприсідки, гладить траву тонкими пальцями ніжно, піднімає тендітну руку до світла місяця, пильно вдивляючись в знахідку. Вона кладе її до своєї кишені  в куртці кольору хакі, різко встає, так що з кишені темних джинсів випадає кулон, який виблискує і падає до прим’ятої трави. Кріс хоче гукнути до неї, але потім міняє своє рішення. Вікторія сідає до позашляховика. Він підходить сідає навпочіпки та піднімає срібний ланцюжок з овальним кулоном з місячного каменю і недоречно згадує казку про Попелюшку.

*****

Перше, що робить Крістофер в готельному номері це критично видивляється в своє відображення, плескає в обличчя холодною водою. Ця дія допомагає, вода змиває втому.  Він дістає мокрими пальцями з кишені ланцюжок, проводить кінчиками пальців по теплому боку каменю, що нагрівся від тепла його тіла. На хвильку  прикриває очі, замислюючись. Кріс стискає ланцюжок в долонях та виходить за двері.

Стоїть перед такими ж що й в його номері дверима і не може увійти. Кріс заносить руку, щоб постукати, але не стукає, плавним рухом опускає долоню на ручку, стискає пальцями. Двері піддаються. Іншою рукою з ланцюжком він м’яко штовхає  двері вперед. Вони прочиняються. Вікторія виходить з ванної кімнати пасма її волосся стирчать в різні боки, вода маленькими змійками стікає з шиї по плечах. В Кріса пересихає в горлі, він намагається ковтнути, відчуває, як рот відкривається.

\- Крістофере, - Вікторія не дивується, лишень скошує очі на його руку з кулоном.

Кріс думає, що це не історія про Попелюшку, коли рушник падає до її ніг. Він вдивляється  в її очі цілих довгих дві секунди, але потім природа бере в гору і його погляд падає вниз, ковзає по підборіддю, виступаючим ключицям, пестить невеликі, пружні груди та блідо-рожеві соски.

В Вік захриплий голос.

\- Йди-но сюди.

Кріс рухається, наче на дні моря, рухи плавні і важкі.

Вікторія притягує за шльовки на джинсах до себе різко і нетерпляче.  Кулон на ланцюжку з глухим гуком падає додолу. Він кладе руки на її стегна, вони норовлять сковзнути далі назад на міцні сідниці. Він не думає, просто робить, намагається поцілувати, схиляється до її обличчя. Вікторія кусає за нижню губу, забирається холодними долонями під сорочку на талію, на спину, втискає пальці в поперек, притискається до нього  всім тілом і палко шепоче в вухо.

\- Поганий хлопчисько.

Кріс хоче щось відповісти, але вона прикушує краєчок вуха своїми білими зубами і стискає його сідниці через штани. Слова губляться ніби риби в мутній воді і зовсім зникають, коли вона облизує його шию волого язиком, смакуючи його піт та сліди пороху. Він бере в жменю одну з її грудей, вільною рукою спускаючись до її сідниці. Вікторія дряпає короткими нігтями його спину від попереку до лопаток вгору, щільно притискає  свій лобок до його паху. Хрипко сміється, засмоктує до своїх вуст мочку його вуха.

\- На коліна, -  Вікторія промовляє рівно, таким же голосом, як віддавала накази перед полюванням.

Кріс вагається, але одразу ж стає на коліна, коли вона відштовхує від себе, ніби караючи за непослух і пильно вдивляється в його очі.

\- В тебе сьогодні виникало бажання вилизати мене?

Кріс здригається від відвертості питання.

Вікторія задкує та в обпирається сідницями в тумбочку, не розриваючи зорового контакту. Її вуста кривляться в спокусливу посмішку, вона закушує нижню губу і трохи більше розставляє ноги, так, щоб він все бачив. Крістофер підповзає на колінах до дівчини. Він відчуває руку в своєму волоссі.

\- Правила гри знаєш?

Вона дивиться з гори до низу, її груди трохи звисають, на одному соску застигла крапля води, з такої точки огляду чітко просліджуються ключиці.

Кріс ковтає надлишок слини.

\- Зелений, жовтий, червоний, - промовляє він в напівствердженні, напівзаптинні.

\- Молодець, - ніжно говорить дівчина, її тонкі пальці прочісують волосся. – Без рук, - додає наприкінці.

Вікторія хапається долонями за краєчок тумбочки і кладе свої ноги йому на плечі.

Кріс облизує свої вуста і прикриває очі віями, вдихаючи її свіжий, трохи солонуватий наче морське повітря запах. Дівчина б’є його п’ятою по лопатці нетерпляче. Він стискає кулаки, тому що бажання підхопити її за стегна притягуючи до себе, щоб вона була в висячому положенні і вхопилася за нього, досить сильне. Кріс висуває язика і облизує її срамні губі, широким мазком язику. Вік коротко видихає, м’язи живота напружуються. Ще одне облизування і стегна дівчини вже піддаються до його роту. Ще раз і вона стискає його голову своїми ногами так, що в Кріса паморочиться в голові, чи то від стискання, чи то від відчуття якогось шаленого захоплення та задоволення, що біжить по жилах. Він упирається долонями собі в коліна і віддає контроль Вік. Дівчина сама притягує його до своїх стегон ногами, покачує стегнами, ковзаючи по його обличчю. Однією рукою вона тримається за тумбу, а іншою стискає свою грудь, грається зі своїм соском, перекатує між вказівним та великим пальцям трохи відтягуючи. Кріс не думає взагалі ні про що, думки наче вода в раковині відносяться кудись донизу. Мозок по хребту вже давно стік до його члена, який пульсує від крові, і це фізично боляче і приємно водночас. Крістофер хоче занурити свій член в її піхву вологу від його слини та її змазки. Вікторія сапає, ніби пробігла крос і зупиняється. Гладить його волосся, проріжує пальцями, так само як гладила пса. В крістофера закочуються очі від задоволення.

\- Досить, - вигукує вона однозначно і притягує його за волосся до себе в поцілунку.

Вона злизує з його вуст та рота свій смак, кладе його руки собі на стегна. Кріс пестить їх заскорузлими долонями, відчуваючи гладкість та ніжність дівочої шкіри. Він здригається, коли Вікторія бере до своєї долоні його член, справляючись з застібкою на його штанях. Пасок брязкає.

Вік розриває поцілунок.

\- Виграй мене, - вона облизує свої вуста, і вони такі червоні, ніби вона їх вмочила до свіжої артеріальної крові.

Вікторія тримається за його шию, увіпявшись тупими нігтями до шкіри, а іншою рукою провертаючи кисть пестить головку його члена по колу.  У Кріса знов паморочиться в голові та він відчуває себе Люцифером, що падає до безодні.

\- Нужбо! – підстібує вона.

Він хоче згадати про презервативи, але вона перебиває, ніби читаючи думки: - Ми пошлюбимося.

Констатація факту і можливо йому подобається ця думка. Мисливцю подобається ця дівчина.

Кріс бере її під стегна і знімає з тумбочки. Вона така легка, не дивлячись на те що складається з гострих кутів та м’язів, що перекочуються під тонкою, ніжною шкірою.  Вікторія допомагає йому рукою, скеровуючи його член в себе. Вона повільно веде стегнами на зустріч, впускає в себе і дивиться в його очі. Крісу хочеться примружитись, її вимогливий, хтивий погляд обпікає сітківку.

Вікторія обіймає його за шию.

\- Рухайся, - каже вона люто крізь стиснути зуби, змикаючи ноги на його попереку.

Кріс плескає її по сідниці, піднімає її стегна, штовхається глибше, нарешті рухаючись.

Вікторія вигинається в його руках повільно, граційно, наче велика хижа кішка – пума. Вона хапається за його шию та плечі. Її вуста напіврозчинені та почервонілі. Вік стогне голосно на особливо сильних поштовхах, скавульчить, коли його член ледь не висковзує. Він думає про щось відсторонено, аби лишень протриматись довше, щоб дивитись на те, як вона віддається безмежно вся, відпускає контроль. Це майже фізично неможливо: вона така гаряча наче лава, так щиро відгукується на нього, її внутрішні м’язи стискають його член міцно. Вікторія тремтить, коли доходить до піку. А він заплющує очі, аби не бачити її, бо це занадто, аби зосередитись на процесі. Темрява посилює відчуття і він зривається, відчуває, як електричні іскри ковзають вздовж хребта, земля уходить з під ніг. Кріс якимось надлюдським зусиллям утримує дівчину в яскравому спалаху свого оргазму.

\- Гарний хлопчик, - шепоче вона зірвано, обпікаючи вухо своїм сухим і гарячим диханням.

Кріс робить декілька кроків до тумбочки, утикається чолом до її плеча.

 *****

Крістофер дивиться на тендітну руку Вікторію та одягає на її палець обручку зі словами – Беру.

Дівчина посміхається задоволено та кладе руку на ще плаский живіт. Хлопець згадує, що в його кишені лежить тест на вагітність з двома синіми смужками. Він авжеж не принц, адже Попелюшку той брав у дружини, коли вона не була вагітною


End file.
